


carried away

by WattStalf



Series: my synthetic valentine [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, M/M, Second Person, ss gender not specified, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you make a stupid mistake and get hurt, Nick insists on carrying you. This gives you a little too much time to question your relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carried away

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid title is stupid. This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr, where the SS hurts themselves in a stupid way and Nick has to carry them. I tried to keep this ambiguous, but if you notice anything indicating a gender for the SS, let me know so I can edit.  
> 

You felt pathetic. You felt like a complete and total idiot. And you were pretty sure Nick thought both of those things too, even if he hadn't said either of them outright. There was no reason for him not to think that when you were pretty sure that they were not only completely true, but also incredibly obvious.

The fact that you hadn't seen the small hole in the ground in time to stop yourself from stepping into it and twisting your ankle to the point that you could only limp was so humiliating that you could hardly stand it. The fact that Nick had insisted on carrying you until you found somewhere to rest and recover was much worse.

“You can't be serious,” you had said. He hadn't stopped laughing at what had happened, so you hoped it was just a joke.

“Oh, I am,” he'd replied, trying to hold back his laughter. “You're in no condition to walk until you've had a chance to rest up and get that better.”

“But it's nothing,” you'd protested, wincing as you tried to walk on and prove you were alright.

“Maybe so, but that 'nothing' looks like it's hurting you and slowing you down, and it's only gonna get worse if you keep trying to walk like that.” And he had heard no more of your arguments after that, refusing to go any further until you had allowed him to carry you.

So that was how you found yourself in Nick's arms, bridal style, and more humiliated than you could say. Still, as embarrassing as what had happened to you had been, you had to admit that you appreciated his help. He hadn't made _that_ much fun of you, or really said anything hurtful, and had instead done everything he could do to help you out. He was always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need, and you admired him so much.

It was almost funny that he was more human than most people you knew; he was every bit a person, no matter what some might say about his status as a synth. And, knowing that, it was only natural that you might start to wonder about the potential for a relationship. Natural as that may be, however, you had always done what you could to avoid wondering that.

The two of you had been through thick and thin together. He had helped you when you needed it and you had helped him when he needed it, and now that all was said and done, he still always offered to tag along when you went out and help in any way he could, and you gave him your input on his cases whenever he asked. You were almost always together, and there were times when his hand would brush yours or you would catch yourself staring when he wasn't paying attention and you'd shut down that sort of thinking immediately.

He was your best friend and had been from the beginning. How could you threaten that with potential romantic feelings? Not to mention the fact that you were still healing from the loss of your spouse. It would be unfair to enter a new relationship while you were still hurting and you doubted anyone would want to be involved with that anyway.

But now he was carrying you and there was no denying that that was a romantic position to be in, regardless of his intentions. Any witness would assume that you were a couple and he had to realize how it looked. If he did, he wasn't saying anything, and you wanted to scold yourself for being disappointed by that. Of course he wouldn't say anything; unlike you, he could handle doing this without needing to question the nature of your friendship.

You wanted him to kiss you.

You were startled when that thought, so sudden and uncalled for, had slipped past your defense against such things. But it was true, and it had been for a very long time. The fact that you had been able to ignore it for so long was impressive, but that didn't mean it was okay now. You still had to fight it, no matter how hard that be when he had you in his arms.

But you didn't even know what kissing him would feel like, and that curiosity alone was natural, perhaps even more so than the fact that you would fall for him after spending so much time with him. Why wold you not wonder what if would be like to kiss someone like him?

It always surprised you how warm he was; you had expected him to feel cool, as inhuman as he had looked to you when you had first met. There must have been something generating an artificial heat, simulating a human temperature, and you found it comforting now, with your head laying against his chest. You were always on edge lately, but for the first time in a long time, you felt like you could close your eyes and relax.

You had felt like an idiot, getting hurt like that, but that was nothing compared to how stupid you felt in the aftermath, as you almost managed to convince yourself that falling for him wouldn't be that bad, that maybe pursuing a relationship with him wouldn't be the worst idea.

“You're awfully quiet down there,” he said, interrupting your thoughts.

“Just tired,” you replied, a week excuse.

Nick scoffed. “Aren't you always? Never stopped you from talking up a storm before. Is your ankle bothering you more or something?”

“I told you, it was fine in the first place. I'm fine. In fact, if you maybe wanted to let me down...”

He chuckled at that. “Nice try, but I'm sticking by what I said earlier. It shouldn't be too much longer before we find somewhere for you to rest up, alright? But you gotta promise me you won't go stepping in anymore holes.”

You groaned. “You're never going to let me forget about this one, are you?”

“Probably not,” he said with a laugh, and you couldn't help laughing with him. And then you felt into an easy conversation, the sort that always let you forget your confusion about the relationship as it eased you back into the friendship you had come to value so much.

Before long, you had reached an abandoned home that you had picked clean a few times in the past. There most likely weren't any enemies about, but Nick insisted on checking on the place before he allowed you in, and set you down outside, mostly hidden from view while he disappeared inside.

And then the thoughts were back full force, because, of course, you missed being in his arms. You missed having him hold you and carry you, and you missed having your head rest against his chest. No matter how many times you could force yourself to forget that you were falling in love with him, the thoughts would never stay away for long. You couldn't hide from it forever.

You loved him and you wanted to be with him, no matter how stupid that notion may be, and you were still so damn curious about what kissing him would feel like. You wanted him to know how you felt and you wanted to kiss him and you wanted to be held by him again, and you couldn't pretend that wasn't the case anymore. Denying it was futile and you knew it.

When he returned and leaned down to pick you back up, that was the end of your resistance. You had spent so long deciding not to acknowledge or do anything about your feelings, but now that you had admitted they were there, you felt that you couldn't hold back on them anymore either. So, against your better judgment, you didn't give him the chance to pick you up before you had your lips pressed against his.

As soon as you were kissing him, you regretted it. This would more than likely be the end of your friendship; all of it was about to be thrown away over one impulsive move, and it wasn't like you could explain something like that away. But then you felt his lips pressing back against yours and you found that kissing him wasn't all that different from kissing a human, and that whatever differences were there, you liked.

You liked it so much that you wanted to do it again, and something told you he wanted to too. So maybe you had been wrong about things, and maybe you had delayed all of this for nothing, but now you knew exactly where you stood with Nick.

When you pulled apart, he grinned at you and said, “Well, that's one way to thank me.”


End file.
